sezoniafandomcom-20200214-history
Sezonian Peace Core
"I will not fight these ones who with chains hold me, for they are people like me, and who am i to judge them. But let justice be the way and let it pay back everyone his payment for his life" '''The Sezonian Peace Core '''was started on the Island of Peace and by Flanimal when he was in jailed as a slave to Pearl. It was a group settlement of fleeing 31337 soldiers and the leaders of Sezonia after the InterDimensional War I however soon after it made, refugees of the fallen Sezonia came and joined up with the group in the high Northern sea. Leader Ship leader: Flanimal coleaders: Tesla, Chelsea, Max, Zoe, Joshua, Sam, and a number of generals History 14 Mar 2016: The group is formed on the Island of Peace, Tesla, Chelsea, Zoe, Max, Joshua and semi-by Flanimal. 14 Mar 2016: Tesla and Max start a raid on Pearls slave farm with the new Soldaat troopers. when Flanimal is called to Pearl his powers drained, a wired thing happens as the dark crystal gives him back power. Then Soldaat soldiers storm the building freeing Flanimal and all of the slaves onto huge ships. As heaps of space ships crash, Flanimal makes it with Zoe and Max to the Space Station Eagle. Flanimal send the Eagle in with tanks and reinforcements to help the troops on the ground still, he him self runs into battle with the Soldaats. As Pearl sends giant spiders to attack the Soldaats put all the slaves onto the Eagle and then they to get on and leave behind the tanks. The Eagle takes off, leaving pearl and her soldiers on Mars. How ever when the slaves are pulled back down the Eagle goes down to save them, dropping special ops troops with nuclear bombs. The bombs go off forceing every one to wear special suits. Flanimal and Pearl fight. He is pushed through a portal but get back and carry on the war. 15 Mar 2016: The Soldaats on Mars pull back with the generals and Flanimal coleaders and board the eagle to escape from Mars. 16 Mar 2016: Flanimal attempts to truce with Ps and Pact with the RoT, offers are being thought over by both as of this time. 16 Mar 2016: Max and 40 troops land on an unusual island tracking down pearl, they find the island foggy and covered in flowers, and start to take samples of all of them. However they find they are nor flowers but Pslants and they run into Perl who teaches max of the Pslants before kicking the soldiers off the new land mass of Ps. 17 Mar 2016: Chelsea starts to get the vote of the Uic to try to get a truce while Flanimal and max set up for war on pearls slave factory's on Mars, with a fleet of battle ships and LOLC and the eagle stands near by. The battle ships land soldiers and then go up to the city walls. All the while peace talks by both Flanimal and Xera are failing with pearl, and so Flanimal gives Max power to fire at will, and he does so invading the city shooting down anyone in the way. This however was against protocol and Max was harshly punished for his out right defiance to the fundamental law that civilians are not to be harmed, how ever those civilians were to ones who went along with the slave trading and brutal and evil serving of Ps and did not stand against the brutal leader of Pearl. John however lands and decides to take the matter into his hands under the UVF and UIC and a number of other organisations, he settles down the battle. Mean while Pearl and Xera carry on to talk, but xeras attachment to pearl as her daughter leads her not to take action that needs to be done, leaving pearl to do as she pleases, but pearl does show that she was being used by a evil group to evil ends. That does not take the blame off pearl as she her self tryed to kill Flanimal and sent orders that were presise and clearly her own, thsi to is the reason many other will still be investigated as war criminals. 20 Mar 2016: Sezonia enters the Freedom war of the old government of The UVF vs the new revolution as well as the battles between the kitten peoples and ps on kanto. The war started when ps nd the kitten people's fought on kanto, leading riots in the UVF to stop the fighting leading to the revolution. When Sezonian entered the war as peace makers the war was left well going and the chances of a compromise were impossible. So the Sezonians, seeing this went on the side of PS who had been attacked by the kitten people acording to him. The Sezonians fought in the space around Kanto and bombed the enmays on kanto, but lost huge numbers of soldiers nd decided to pull out, but the situation in the UVF lead the fighting to go on, and a Sezonian attaempt to take the UVF as Sezonian land to try to create peace, this however failed and the new government won the riots and battles, but kept Xera as ruler. On kanto, the sezonian forces slowly dwindled and they were forced to go into hiding and some escaped. 20 Mar 2016: Sezonian Peace Core creates set of rules: the Interdimesnsional Laws and it makes its own: Fighting For Peace Laws 1 April 2016: The UIC accepts the rights under the interdimensioanl laws but refuses the laws. The Sezonia Truce is made. 4 Apr 2016: The Battle of light rages on both on earth and in space as the light warriors battle against both Sirius and Pearl. Social Info Island Of Peace this is the core area for all active rays and where the leaders live and controll the colony's and misions. The island of peace is covered in large revive mazes, and so the Sezonians make there buildings in the sides of these and the main base is at the end of the maze. The base is surrounded by a huge wall facing the North Sea and a huge gat to the south blocking enamels from the ravine. Phobos Colony this colony is on one of mars' moons and is set up to observe Mars and the enamel of pearl on the planet to make shore they don't break any intergalactic rules. The colony is made of large houses connected with tunnels and in door walk ways due to the lack of oxygen in the little air there is. phobos is being run my Max as governor. Military Units Soldaats Soldaat soldiers are bulk of the sezonian army they are the main land force and are made up of new recruits and low ranking soldiers. The troopers wear 10mm armour helpmates with a sun shade sticking out over their share viser to stop sun and debris. The helpmates top is very strong and the chin area is flexible. The neck guard is a flexible fabric which can stop bullets.the shoulders are guarded with 25mm armour as well as the chest and belly.The arms and legs have knee and elbow armour, and a little bit of armour on the arms. The Soldaats carry two main guns and one bomb as weapons.The ASMR is the main rifle, made by sezonian scientists. They carry 3 mags for the gun leading to them having 150 rounds.The troops also carry the SASMP in their pocket on their right side and carry 5 mags for it amounting to 70 rounds.The troops carry two bombs on their left side and they also carry medic kits with on field medicines and pain killers. They also carry water and food as well as a simple survival kit. As well as a gas mask for bad gas... Sezonian-Landinvaders the sezonian land invaders are the troop carrying and tatical movement vehicle of the sezonian military. It is armed with either a dual barrel machine gun or a single rocket launcher inside the triangle front. The land invaders carry means to survive for up to 14 days, along with a radio fuel gadgets, air purifiers and other things to protected the close to 40 soldiers inside ( or cargo and weapons, also used for medical transportation) there is at this time two different models of the land invader, the smaller first modLe that Carey's 40 soldiers the larger second model, known as the land invader large, that carrys close to 60 soldiers and has two levels of seats. Sezonian TroopSpaceShip The STSS is the most common unarmed military carrier and is armoured with 30mm armour plates. The Pilots area however is made almost completely of bullet proof glass (highest grade) so hat the pilots have a 180 view out. The hole craft seats 40 soldiers. The crafts bottom side is flat and the craft can float on water and land on almost anything, as the bottom inflates to fix around the surface it is on. Sezonian Battle SpaceShip This battle spaceship was built to fight battles in space and aid land efforts. It's is fully equipped with weapons. The ship has 9 laser cannons per main wing, and 6 body pod machine guns. It's hexagon shape is made to aid the shields that can bounce large amounts of laser fire off and take a bit of fire before the shield shut down and all power goes to the canons no engines. the nose of the ship holds the control centre and the ship has a top deck were the 100s of troops stay, the second down deck holds services no life support as well as a number of control areas and were weapons re kept. The third deck down holds the cargo and sometimes tanks and artillery (or any large cargo) This ship is one of the best space sezonian war ships there is no is well used by the Sezonian military. Battle Reports Battle Of Mars I Tesla and Max start a raid on Pearls slave farm with the new Soldaat troopers. when Flaniaml is called to Pearl his powers drained, a wired thing happens as the dark crystal gives him back power. Then Soldaat soldiers storm the building freeing flanimal and all of the slaves onto huge ships. As heaps of space ships crash, flanimal makes it with Zoe and Max to the Space Station Eagle. Flanimal send the Eagle in with tanks and reinforcements to help the troops on the ground still, he him self runs into battle with the Soldaats. As Pearl sends giant spiders to attack the soldaats put all the slaves onto the Eagle and then they to get on and leave behind the tanks. The Eagle takes off, leaving pearl and her soldiers on Mars. How ever when the slaves are pulled back down the Eagle goes down to save them, dropping special ops troops with nuclear bombs. The bombs go off forceing every one to wear special suits. Flanimal and Pearl fight. He is pushed through a portal but get back and carrys on the war. The Soldaats on Mars pull back with the generals and Flanimal coleaders and board the eagle to escape from Mars. Battle Of Mars II Chelsea starts to get the vote of the Uic to try to get a truce while Flanimal and max set up for war on pearls slave factory's on Mars, with a fleet of battle ships and LOLC and the eagle stands near by. The battle ships land soldiers and then go up to the city walls. All the while peace talks by both Flanimal and xera are failing with pearl, and so Flanimal gives Max power to fire at wil, and he does so invading the city shooting down anyone in the way. This however was against protocol and Max was harshly punished for his out right defiance to the fundamental law that civilians are not to be harmed, how ever those civilians were to ones who went along with the slave trading and brutal and evil serving ofPs and did not stand against the brutal leader of Pearl. John however lands and decides to take the matter into his hands under the UVF and UIC and a number of other organisations, he settles down the battle. Mean while pearl and xera carry on to talk, but xeras attachment to pearl as her daughter leads her not to take action that needs to be done, leaving pearl to do as she pleases, but pearl does show that she was being used by a evil group to evil ends. That does not take the blame off pearl as she her self tryed to kill Flanimal and sent orders that were presise and clearly her own, thsi to is the reason many other will still be investigated as war criminals. War Of freedom Sezonia enters the Freedom war of the old government of The UVF vs the new revolution as well as the battles between the kitten peoples and ps on kanto. The war started when ps nd the kitten people's fought on kanto, leading riots in the UVF to stop the fighting leading to the revolution. When Sezonian entered the war as peace makers the war was left well going and the chances of a compromise were impossible. So the Sezonians, seeing this went on the side of PS who had been attacked by the kitten people acording to him. The Sezonians fought in the space around Kanto and bombed the enmays on kanto, but lost huge numbers of soldiers nd decided to pull out, but the situation in the UVF lead the fighting to go on, and a Sezonian attaempt to take the UVF as Sezonian land to try to create peace, this however failed and the new government won the riots and battles, but kept Xera as ruler. On kanto, the sezonian forces slowly dwindled and they were forced to go into hiding and some escaped. Category:Organizations